


Цикл разноцветных драбблов

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Десять эпизодов из жизни Винчестеров до того, как Дин появился в Пало-Альто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Красный

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю Эльгу за вычитку

— Как ее зовут, Сэмми?

Пунцовый от смущения братишка утыкается в учебник по истории, не отвечая, не слыша, игнорируя. Дин запускает в него бейсбольный мяч. Сэм уклоняется влево и ловит его правой рукой, попутно задевая левым локтем учебник, но все внимание сейчас переключено на Дина.

— Она красивая? — допытывается Дин.

— Уродина, — Сэм посылает крученый мяч. Дин перекатывается на постели вправо. Мячик ударяется об стену, отскакивает, прыгает на тумбочку, чуть не разбивая ночник, но Дин успевает вовремя.

— Боишься, что отобью? — Дин подкидывает мячик и сам ловит его. Сэм, не отрываясь, смотрит на руки брата.

Мячик старый, красный, почти кирпичного цвета.

— Нет. Ты ей не нравишься.

— Неужели ты пригласил на свидание мисс Строгую Учительницу?

— Нет! — возмущается Сэм.

— А зря, она в тебя втрескалась.

— Ничего подобного. Я ей нравлюсь, потому что хорошо прошел тест.

— Как будто я слепой!

Сэм вспыхивает.


	2. Синий

Пачка форм, заполненных синей шариковой ручкой — ручка отчаянно мазала, ладони все были в пасте, словно у первоклашки, он нервничал, но его приняли.

Ему дали грант на учебу — а значит и шанс на новую жизнь. Но вот как безболезненно расстаться со старой?

Сэм подолгу гуляет, возвращаясь из школы кружным путем, через все детские площадки очередного городка. Где они снова гости. Смотрит на семьи и пытается представить: каково это — долго жить на одном месте? И прокручивает в уме, что скажет отцу, а что брату.

В сумерках, теплых и синих, возвращается домой и каждый раз застает Дина на крыльце.

— Погода хорошая, решил пива попить, будешь? — в понедельник спрашивает Дин.

— Только что закончил протирать Детку, — сообщает во вторник.

— Надо смазать дробовик, а в комнате будет потом всю ночь вонять маслом, — в среду.

— Кидай вещи, давай разомнемся, — в четверг.

В пятницу Дин интересуется:

— Как ее зовут, Сэмми?

От этого вопроса учащается пульс, становится трудно дышать. И Сэм впервые чувствует, что у горечи цвет чернильной пасты и сумерек.


	3. Желтый

День отъезда все ближе, а храбрости все меньше. Кэтлин приносит тарелку с блинчиками и апельсиновый джем для Дина и омлет для Сэма.

— Когда ты нас познакомишь с ней? — лукаво спрашивает она. И Сэм гадает: встречаются ли они с Дином.

Он рассматривает омлет, желтый круг с меленькими дырочками. Дин, не прикасаясь к приборам, рукой лезет в тарелку, сворачивает блинчик, макает в джем и ест. 

— А я надеялась, что мы вместе пойдем на выпускной, — притворно вздыхает Кэтлин, и они с Дином смеются.

Рука судорожно сжимает нож, и Сэма бросает в жар. Выпускной, а потом… потом надо будет уезжать.

— Снял бы ты рубашку, — ворчит Дин, замечая пот на висках брата, — смотри, как солнце печет.

Сэм упрямо мотает головой. Ему пора привыкать к солнцу.


	4. Зелёный

— Сэм! — Дин сбивает его с ног. Накрывает собой, заслоняет. Пули вбиваются в стены, сыплется штукатурка. Последняя пуля рикошетит и задевает левое плечо Дина. Сэм чувствует на щеке теплую кровь. Отталкивает брата и кидается на оборотня. Нож легко входит в правое подрёберье, и когда на пороге возникает отец, тварь мертва.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает отец.

Сэм выдыхает:

— Ди-и-ин...

— Я в порядке.

Дин сидит, привалившись к стене, лицо бледное, почти зеленое.

— Ранен? — уточняет отец.

— Нет, сэр. Царапина, — докладывает он и виновато оправдывается: — Слегка зацепило.

Отец кивает и выходит. А Сэм на негнущихся ногах приближается к брату.

— Я сам, — Дин отталкивает его руку, медленно поднимается. Он действительно в порядке. И рана не такая глубокая. Хотя все еще кровит.

Но зеленый он точно не из-за этого.

— Ну и напугал ты меня, старик, — признается Дин.

— А ты меня, — отзывается Сэм.

— Вижу. По твоей зеленой роже — вижу.

Сэм вытирает руку, испачканную кровью оборотня, о старое пыльное покрывало. Смотрит в потемневший осколок зеркала.

Его запланированное бегство — иллюзия безопасности. Но вдруг, если зажмуриться, повезет? Если перестать видеть их, может, и они перестанут замечать его?

Сэм ненавидит зеленый цвет. Цвет страха.


	5. Оранжевый

Вечереет, и заходящее солнце покрывает всё золотым блеском. Импала бликует оранжево–черным, диск солнца отражается в боковом стекле, слепит до слез.

Отец тяжело молчит; тишина после спора угнетает. Оба пытались донести друг до друга простые истины, но не получилось.

У отца вертикальная морщина прочерчивает лоб.

«Ты мой сын, ты всегда будешь слабым. Я никогда не смогу отпустить тебя, поверить, что ты сможешь защитить себя сам».

Сэм видит себя краем глаза в телевизоре. Губы упрямо сжаты.

«Я вырос. Я хочу идти дальше. Один. По своей дороге».

Он переводит взгляд на окно; оно приподнято, сквозняк приятно холодит лицо. Дин возле машины, выскочил на улицу, как только они замолчали. Не выдержал давящей тишины. Всё решено, всё сказано.

Уйти сложно, и Сэм тянет время. Дин за окном ждет: спина напряжена, руки в карманах куртки. Привык не обращать внимания на погоду: ни на жару, ни на холод. Дин и куртка. Дин и Импала. Дин и Сэм.

Нет, теперь просто Дин. И просто Сэм.

Сэм смотрит и не может уйти, даже вздохнуть больно: Дин на грани, как взведенный курок, готовый сорваться.

Отец помогает. Разжимает губы и медленно проговаривает:

— Если выйдешь за дверь, можешь не возвращаться.

Сэм, не прощаясь, шагает вперед, толкая дверь плечом. Сквозняк захлопывает ее за ним, и Сэм не видит, как вздрагивает спина Дина.

Автобус увозит его на запад, за окном мелькают ночные огни, а у него еще долго перед глазами — Дин в темно-оранжевом ореоле.


	6. Пурпурный

Полтергейст здорово развлек их ночью. Дин потянул связки на ноге, потому сейчас скучает на кровати и щелкает пультом телевизора. Смотреть нечего. Тоска.

Джон сидит за столом с дневником и старыми газетными вырезками. На столе перед ним разложена карта Калифорнии и метеорологические сводки.

Без Сэма невыносимо. Они делают вид, что всё нормально, но оба знают правду. Всё не так, как раньше. И Дин пытается отмотать время назад и вспомнить, как они охотились вдвоем с отцом, до того как Сэм подрос.

Дин достает свою первую награду. Он не сентиментален, но с детства хранит пару мелочей.

Под пальцами профиль Джорджа Вашингтона.

— А за что тебе дали пурпурное сердце? — спрашивает Дин отца.

— За то, что Диксон меня вытащил из ада, — не отрываясь от газет, отвечает Джон.

Дин молчит и вспоминает ту ночь, одну из первых своих охот, когда он ощущал себя обузой. Вервольф распорол ему руку от запястья до локтя, и Дин запаниковал. Если бы не отец…

Отец расправился с тварью, уложил ее одним выстрелом, осмотрел рану и сделал перевязку.

Дин молчал всю дорогу домой, ждал разбора полетов. Отец ничего не сказал, долго копался в своих вещах, что-то искал. И Дин пошел спать.

Отец пришел к нему, сел на край постели и вложил в раненую руку медаль.

— Ты отдаешь мне свою награду? — Дин не мог поверить, что отец поощряет его глупость и трусость.

— Эту медаль, Дин, — объяснил тот, — получают все, кто был ранен или убит во время военных действий. Поэтому она пурпурного цвета, цвета запекшейся крови.

— Но я же испугался. Я не герой.

— Страх — это нормально. Ты не отступил — вот что главное.

Желтый метал с профилем Джорджа Вашингтона тогда обжег пальцы. И больше Дин так не лажал.

Сейчас отец поднимает голову от бумаг. Усмехается.

— Я пытался снять снайпера, — рассказывает он. — Диксон утверждает, что это мне удалось, но я ему не верю.

Дин обводит указательным пальцем медаль. Не получается. В прошлое не получается вернуться. Зато он теперь точно знает, какого цвета у него сердце.

Цвета запекшейся крови.


	7. Чёрный

Затекли шея и плечи, поэтому Сэм поднимается, потягивается и выглядывает на улицу, в черничную мглу. Зачеты, и нет ни одной свободной минутки: приходится заучивать лекции так, будто от этого зависит вся его жизнь. Частично, конечно, зависит — высший балл позволит ему получать стипендию дальше и не платить за обучение.

Все в курсе, что он серьезно относится к своему будущему. Привыкли и перестали приглашать развлечься. Веселая студенческая жизнь с обрядами посвящения, вечеринками, выпивкой и танцами проходит мимо него. Он в одной реальности, остальные в другой, словно подхвачены непрекращающимся карнавалом.

Сэм знает — только в сухих и скучных учебниках он может забыться. И не чувствовать черную глухую тоску по родным людям.

Он никогда не оставался в полном одиночестве. В скаутских лагерях и походах они с Дином никогда не бывали. Тренировались по своей, особой программе, и тратить время на бесполезное времяпрепровождение отец бы им не дал. Разводить костер? Ставить палатки? Вязать узлы? Они все это умели и без скаутов.

Так и получилось, что, не имея дома, мотаясь по всей стране, они никогда не бывали вне дома.

А домом у них считалось не какое-то строение. А семья.

Он ушел в черную пустоту. Казалось, делает шаг в безопасную жизнь, а вышло — в пропасть. И вернуться никак нельзя. Отец явно дал понять, что считает его бегство дезертирством.

Значит, и Дин так тоже думает.

Теплая ночь обволакивает. И Сэм почти верит, что здесь — безопасно.

Пусть и очень одиноко.

Пусть горько.

Пусть — черно.


	8. Белый

Зимняя Миннесота — тот еще ад. Дороги занесло, и Дин застрял в одном городишке. Отец в другом.

На календаре двадцать четвертое. Синоптики обещают метель и советуют остаться дома. В стылом номере пусто. И Дин долго гуляет по городу, месит ногами снег, окончательно дубеет.

В баре отогревается теплым виски. И долго-долго звонит Сэму.

Он всегда звонит ему, когда достаточно пьян. А Сэм никогда не берет трубку. Но никогда не сбрасывает звонок. И Дин спокоен: с братишкой все в порядке.

Телефон разряжается, Дин не замечает, добирается до мотеля и отрубается. А утром находит два голосовых сообщения. От отца. И один пропущенный вызов. От Сэма.

Дин перезванивает. Сперва брату. Тот снова не берет трубку.

И тогда Дин вспоминает, что у него вчера был день рождения. Улыбается.

Когда-нибудь Сэм ответит. И вернется.

Дин очень надеется на это.


	9. Розовый

Сэм так смешно твердил о тестах, что Дин ничего из его слов не воспринял всерьез. Они мчались всю ночь только вперед на восток, — педаль газа до упора! — и встретили рассвет в дороге. Видели, как бледнеет горизонт, и первые лучи раскрашивают его розовым цветом.

Сэм тогда высунулся в окно и счастливо крикнул:

— Прощай, школа!

— Не жалеешь, что увез тебя от той цыпочки? — спросил Дин.

Сэм мотнул головой. Ему не хотелось оставаться на выпускном. Отец уехал раньше, дело о призраке со второй улицы закрыто (труп Карла Шмидта посолен и сожжен), а они задержались ради Сэма.

Цыпочка — Бренда, в розовом атласном платье, высоко заколотыми волосами, резко оттого повзрослевшая, в общем, ничего, но…

Гораздо круче ехать с Дином по ночной дороге, чем танцевать в душном зале и пить пунш.

Голову кружит от воздуха, и Сэм не сразу понимает, где он и с кем. Но знает, кто виноват. Именно розовый пунш заставил его вспомнить себя, счастливого всего каких-то полгода назад, именно розовый пунш развез настолько, что он набрал номер Дина. И именно розовый пунш виноват, что Сэм встречает рассвет двадцать пятого января с девушкой.

На ней розовое пальто. И пунш они пили в честь ее дня рождения.

Кажется, розовый — цвет судьбы.


	10. Серый

Когда Дин остается один — краски тускнеют. Серые будни медленно текут, и ничего не клеится.

Ему двадцать шесть, взрослый мужик, пора бы перестать цепляться за папу. Пора бы оставить в покое брата. Пора бы…

Он словно потерялся в тумане. Три недели бездействия, и терпение лопается, ему надоедает ждать, когда кто-то из них возьмет трубку или сбросит его звонок.

Хотя Сэму он давно не звонил.

Дин собирается быстро, не подумав даже побриться. На серых щеках двухдневная щетина.

Да Пало-Альто полдня езды. Если повезет, будет там к ночи. Если повезет и не пойдет дождь, не будет аварий.

На небе сгущаются тучи. Дин едет под свинцовым небом, уже ни на что не надеясь. Просто веря, что все у него получится.

У веры серый цвет.

_— конец, с которого все начинается—_


End file.
